


Sakura, Leave it All Behind

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Contest Entry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Will you come with me? Are you down? To turn your world around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura, Leave it All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a Narusaku contest. 
> 
> Song: Rocketship by Shiny Toy Guns


End file.
